


The Office: The Deposition

by pyrofanity



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrofanity/pseuds/pyrofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly Kapoor has her way with Pam Beesly in the women's restroom after Jim continually loses at ping pong to Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office: The Deposition

Whenever Michael was out of the office, it was always a much more relaxed atmosphere. There was no worrying about a sudden outburst to diffuse or pointless conference room meetings to sit through for whatever Michael's most recent asinine idea was.  
  
With Michael in New York with Jan at her deposition against Dunder Mifflin, the ping pong table down in the warehouse was getting plenty of use. Namely, Jim and Daryl were playing as their girlfriends, Pam and Kelly, watched them.  
  
"Your boyfriend is so weak, he needs steroids just to watch baseball," came Kelly's latest taunt to Pam.  
  
This had been going on all day and it was really starting to get to Pam. Jim kept losing and Kelly kept making degrading comments about it to the receptionist. It wasn't limited to just the warehouse either. All day, in the break room, in the office, in the elevator, Kelly just kept her smack talk coming. Pam tried to brush it off, but the domineering attitude of the Indian woman was getting to be too much for the often meek Pam to deal with.  
  
Kelly knew it too and it only spurred her on even more. She had always had a big personality and loved to be better than others. In fact, it even turned her on and the more she thought of it the hornier she became. Soon the seeds of a naughty plan began to take root in her mind.  
  
During lunch, Kelly ran out to her car and grabbed something from her trunk and put it into her purse. Kelly was pretty open sexually and knew that Pam was pretty much the opposite. However, that only made her plan seem even better.  
  
Kelly made sure to continue to increase the intensity of her smack talk throughout the day. Especially once Pam's pathetic little attempt to make Jim practice to beat Daryl failed. She even made sure to touch Pam occasionally which made the curvy woman visibly uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Pam, I have a question for you," said Kelly as she hit Pam's arm, "just answer me this...were Jim's parents first cousins that were also bad at ping pong?"  
  
Pam couldn't believe how mean Kelly was being to her. What had she ever done to Kelly to deserve this? The worst thing was that Pam was terrible at confrontation. That's part of the reason she stayed with Roy for so long. She tended to just go along with whatever the other person said so she didn't have to try and argue which was another thing she was terrible at.  
  
It was certainly the reason why Pam wasn't doing a better job of standing up to Kelly's smack talk. She felt like she was in high school all over again.  
  
She finally had to take a break from watching the ping pong match and headed up to the office to use the bathroom. She excused herself from the group and made her way up the stairs while not feeling Kelly's eyes glued to her body.  
  
Kelly knew that now was the time to make her move. She glanced at the guys and saw that they were still engrossed in their current game. She knew about Daryl's secret stash of beer in the warehouse and figured since the day was about over that she would have plenty of time to complete her plan and enjoy herself.  
  
She also excused herself and jogged up the stairs to the office with her pink dress swaying around her knees.  
  
Her timing couldn't have been any better as Pam began to open the bathroom door to exit right as she was going to head in. Kelly stopped right at the entrance and just stared at Pam whose way she was blocking. She stood her ground and waited for Pam to back into the bathroom and let her through.  
  
As soon as Pam did just that, Kelly walked in towards her and invaded her personal space.  
  
"That's what I thought," taunted the customer service rep to the prim yet sexy receptionist.  
  
Instead of simply walking past Pam, Kelly walked straight into her, causing the red-headed woman to back further into the small bathroom towards the counter. Kelly quickly turned around and locked the bathroom door behind her while tossing her purse onto the couch.  
  
"Kelly wha..." Pam began before being immediately cut off by Kelly.  
  
"Shut up Pam. God you are such a loser with such a loser boyfriend," Kelly said.  
  
Pam felt the blood immediately rush to her face in shame. She just didn't know how to react in situations like this. Did Kelly really lock her in the bathroom just to taunt her some more? She tried to walk towards the door, but Kelly stepped in front of her.  
  
"Wow Pam you can't even come up with a comeback," Kelly stated, "you are so fucking pathetic."  
  
At the use of such a bad word, Pam's eyes almost popped out of her head. The air in the bathroom quickly became even more filled with tension than it was a moment before. After another moment of tense silence, Kelly delivered her final blow.  
  
"I'm so much better than you aren't I...Pammy?" Kelly asked.  
  
Kelly purposefully used the nickname that Roy had for Pam that she knew Pam absolutely hated. She had seen Roy call Pam that plenty of times and it never failed to make Pam go along with whatever Roy was trying to get her to do. Kelly had never once seen it fail and sure enough she saw something shift behind Pam's eyes when it was spoken before the shy receptionist looked towards the floor.  
  
Pam felt completely ashamed and hearing that stupid nickname again for the first time in so long really hit her hard. Especially after the day filled with Kelly's endless teases and taunts. She was lost in her thoughts when Kelly spoke again.  
  
"Take your sweater off Pam," the in-charge woman commanded.  
  
Pam was sure she didn't hear Kelly correctly and looked up at her tormentor with confused eyes.  
  
"You heard me Pammy! Take off that sweater now!" the Indian woman said more forcefully.  
  
Pam didn't even know what to do besides listen to Kelly. She certainly couldn't come up with anything to say back at this point and frankly was scared of the woman making the demands. She was scared of Kelly beating her up if she didn't comply.  
  
With shaky hands, Pam began to unbutton her blue sweater that she chose to wear that morning. It was one of her tighter sweaters and she knew that Jim loved how she looked in it. She couldn't believe what she was doing but was obeying what Kelly said.  
  
"Gee Pam move a little slower why don't you?" Kelly asked sarcastically.  
  
She then startled Pam by pushing her backwards so that her ass was resting against the sink counter and knocking Pam's arms out of the way. Kelly then started unbuttoning Pam's sweater herself much more quickly. Pam just stood there like a dummy as Kelly quickly had the entire sweater undone and shoved down her arms and just as quickly reached around and unsnapped Pam's light blue bra which was supporting Pam's large, soft tits.  
  
Just like that Pam was topless in front of another woman for the first time and one of her coworkers to boot. Not to mention that they were in the women's bathroom at work. Sure, she had been in locker rooms before, but this was completely different and she certainly had never been undressed by a woman before either.  
  
Pam gasped in shock and tried to maintain her modesty and cover her breasts. Kelly just snorted and knocked Pam's hands out of the way before cradling a large, white tit in each hand and gently squeezing. Kelly just fondled Pam's great tits for a couple of seconds in silence before realizing that she had to speed things up a bit before they were interrupted.  
  
"You do have great tits Pam," Kelly observed while now pinching both of Pam's dusky, pink nipples wringing a quiet moan from the receptionist. "What size are they?"  
  
When Pam didn't immediately answer, Kelly increased the pressure on Pam's nipples and finally forced Pam to find her voice.  
  
"Umm...36...36C..." Pam stuttered out.  
  
"I wish I had tits like this Pammy. You should really show them off more. Although I guess you have been wearing tighter tops lately and even though that's so totally not the same as showing cleavage, it does help people see them better..." Kelly began one of her infamous rants even in the middle of coercing Pam into sexual acts.  
  
She quickly got a hold of herself though and continued with her plan. She removed her hands, quite reluctantly, from Pam's amazing chest and stepped back from the flushed red-head.  
  
Pam thought Kelly was finished with her and began to reach for her bra.  
  
"Not so quick there Pammy...I'm not finished with you yet," Kelly said much to Pam's chagrin.  
  
Pam straightened back up and faced Kelly, her breasts gently bouncing with the movement.  
  
"Go over to my purse and grab what's right on top," Kelly demanded.  
  
Pam didn't even hesitate before following her latest instructions. She knew that Kelly was in charge and to be honest, the fondling of her tits started to turn her on. Both Roy and Jim loved her tits and paid a lot of attention to them and they had become a very sensitive place for Pam.  
  
She took the 3 steps to reach the coach holding Kelly's purse and made a surprised sound at what was sitting on top.  
  
"Go on Pam and get it. We don't have all day," came Kelly's high pitched voice from behind.  
  
Pam swallowed and picked up the sex toy in front of her. She had a good idea of what it was but was in total shock at seeing one in person and at the prospect of its use. She turned back to Kelly and handed the strap-on to the Indian woman.  
  
"Like my strap-on Pammy? I only use it on special occasions."  
  
Pam just dumbly nodded her head as she looked at the strap-on in Kelly's hand. It looked to be about 8 inches long and pretty thick. The harness for it was black while the dildo itself was of course pink. No surprise there with it being Kelly's.  
  
With Pam looking on, Kelly kicked of her shoes, pulled off her pink panties and shimmied the strap-on up to her waist under her dress with surprising quickness. Without missing a beat, she grabbed Pam by the shoulders and spun her around. Pam now saw herself in the bathroom mirror completely topless and breathing heavily with Kelly right behind her. Before Pam could get too long of a look at herself, Kelly grabbed her again and pushed her over the counter. Pam didn't even resist but did let out a little moan at the sudden coldness on her tits as they pressed against the cool counter.  
  
Pam could only assume that she was going to get fucked whether she wanted to or not. If she was really honest with herself, she knew that deep down she wanted it and after everything Kelly had said today, she figured that she deserved it as well.  
  
The next second, Pam felt Kelly's hands pulling her tight, black pencil skirt up her shapely legs and over her plump, perfect ass. It being springtime in Scranton, PA, Pam had not worn her usual pantyhose today and Kelly almost drooled at the milky white flesh now exposed to her. She loved having prim, proper Pam in this position and quickly shoved Pam's matching light blue panties down to her knees.  
  
In a flash, Kelly was on her knees and spreading Pam's ass cheeks apart, getting her first look at Pam's most private places. Her dark, exotic skin tone clashed beautifully with Pam's pale flesh and Pam gasped at the sudden contact of air with her visibly damp pussy.  
  
"I always knew you were a slut Pammy. Look how wet your pussy is," Kelly stated before licking Pam's cunt from top to bottom.  
  
Pam just groaned loudly at the sexual pressure on her pussy and screwed her eyes shut tight. She didn't want to see herself enjoying Kelly's use of her body that only two men had enjoyed before.  
  
Kelly really wanted to speed things up now as they had been in the bathroom for about ten minutes and knowing how Jim was so protective of Pam didn't want him coming up to check on his innocent little girlfriend and ruining her fun.  
  
"Well, not so innocent anymore," Kelly thought with a sly grin.  
  
Without any more pretense, Kelly stood up, lined the pink dildo attached to her hips with Pam's dripping entrance, and with one smooth motion entered Pam and completely filled her up.  
  
Pam was completely lost by now and couldn't even comprehend what was happening to her. It was all just too much to fathom. She just knew that what Kelly was doing to her felt really good and she just went with it.  
  
Kelly began fucking Pam at a quick pace and punctuated her thrusts with sharp slaps to Pam's beautiful ass. It wasn't even about pleasure to Kelly anymore, but just about taking her advantage over Pam to its greatest lengths.  
  
After only a couple minutes of hard fucking and suppressed moans and groans from the bent over receptionist, Kelly felt Pam's body go rigid and then shake in orgasm. The friction of her nipples against the counter added to Kelly filling her up with a fake dildo that happened to be bigger than any dick that had fucked her before caused Pam to cum faster than she could ever remember.  
  
"Oh fuck..." the red-head breathed out as she came down from her orgasm and she twitched on the counter as Kelly immediately pulled the dildo out of Pam's pussy with no regard to Pam's now increased sensitivity.  
  
Pam was now expecting more berating from Kelly, but didn't quite get that.  
  
As quickly as she put it one, Kelly had the strap-on pulled off and her panties back on. Except for the slight sheen of sweat on her face and upper chest, Kelly looked no worse for wear.  
  
As Pam continued to lay across the counter and recover from her ordeal, Kelly grabbed her discarded blue sweater and cleaned her strap-on of Pam's juices and then proceeded to toss the sweater onto Pam's head.  
  
"Get yourself cleaned up Pammy," Kelly said with her same demeaning tone.  
  
Pam stood up on shaky knees and turned to see Kelly putting her toy back into her purse.  
  
As Kelly strode towards the bathroom door and unlocked it, Pam hastily covered herself with her now pussy juice soaked sweater.  
  
"Hope you had fun Pam! See you at work tomorrow! Kelly cheerfully said in her usual perky tone.  
  
Pam just stood there in shock at what just took place before finally dressing again. Kelly, for her part, just walked out of the bathroom like nothing unusual happened at all.  
  
"What just happened?" thought Pam.


End file.
